Patent Application EP 0 756 138 A2 discloses a known flat cooling and heating element, which is used to construct an air-conditioned ceiling. Above the air-conditioned ceiling a partial flow of supply air is produced and passes through the porous acoustic tiles of the air-conditioned ceiling and into the room therebelow. A further partial flow of outside air is sucked in and is blown directly into the room through a wall of the room. It is therefore not necessary to hermetically seal off the space above the air-conditioned ceiling against the room therebelow, especially since the partial flow through the air-conditioned ceiling can also be supplemented by a further partial flow, which reaches into the room through a larger opening in the air-conditioned ceiling without a significant drop in pressure. Temperature control of the room occurs essentially through convection and requires a considerable control input.
Patent Application NL 8502079 A also discloses a known closed intermediate ceiling suspended in a room, which divides a cavity created at the ceiling of the room, through which cavity supply air is fed through the intermediate ceiling. The spent air is sucked out of the room through outlets in the floor. Temperature control of the room is, however, not intended, and the intermediate ceiling also does not consist of acoustic tiles, which would act in a noise absorbing and heat conducting manner, so that the supplementary provision of a heat exchanger cannot result in a satisfactory room temperature and sound absorption.
The purpose of the invention is therefore to design a method for air-conditioning a room by means of an air-conditioned ceiling so that little input is required for temperature control and regulation. Thus, the method for air-conditioning creates a comfortable, draft-free room climate, and maintains thereby the advantages of a sound-absorbing and heat-conducting design.